Letting Go
by Kelleigh K
Summary: Set after Season 4 Danny and Lindsay have broken up. Lindsay is feeling it affect both her personal and professional life. Don Flack will be there to pick up the pieces!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

I own nothing. Except the characters I create.

Chapter 1

It had be a long week for everyone. Especially Lindsay Monroe. She has been working on the disappearance of 2 teenage girls and they were getting no where. Lindsay was lying at her desk eyes closed, with a glass of water and some migraine medicine. Flack and Danny came in and both noticed her. Flack shook his head and looked at Danny and whispered "She's exhausted man." "Yeah I think this case is really taking a toll on her. She's been working non stop since this case came across our desk. I think she is letting it get personal. " Danny said. "What do you expect man. She's hurt and with this case on top of the stress of your relationship I am sure that isn't helping." "I know man." Flack sighed. "You need to take her home. She needs to get some rest; sleeping at her desk is not resting." "Flack she won't listen to me. You wake her up and try and talk her into going home. I'm out of it." "Fine!" Don said.

Danny walked out of their office and into the lab directly across and watched Flack.

He went over and bent down to Lindsay and gently began stroking her hair. "Linds…come on lets get you home." Lindsay's eyes fluttered a little. "MMMMMMMMM….my head!" She said as she put her right hand up to her forehead. "Linds come on I'm gonna take you home." Lindsay was a little disoriented and confused as she lifted her head. For a minute she forgot where she was. She felt Flack gently stroking her hair. When she opened her eyes she was a little startled. "Flack?? What's going on?" "Nothin Linds. I think you should go home. I just want to take you home." Lindsay sat up fully now looking at Flack she shook her head. "Okay. Let me just get my stuff." Flack shook his head. "I'll wait in the lab."

Danny had been watching the whole interaction. He felt a twinge of jealously when he saw his buddy Don Flack gently stroking Lindsay's hair. When he saw his beloved Montana walk to the locker room to collect her things he walked over to Flack.

"What the hell was that Flack?" "What" "I saw you touch her." "What?" "I saw you touch her?" "Danny I just pushed her hair away from her face. No big deal." "No big deal well it is a big deal when she's not your girl!!" "Whatever Dan. I was just trying to get her to wake up." As they were discussing Don's and Lindsay's interaction she came around the corner. She looked at Danny and he looked at her with concerned eyes. "Linds." "Yeah?" "Get some rest will ya. Don't let this case get to you!" "What?" She asked confused. "Nothin Linds. We are both concerned that you are letting this case affect you personally. He's just worried about you. I am too." Flack said. "Well don't be. I am fine. Tired is all." Danny and Flack looked at each other and shrugged it off. "Okay Monroe let's get you home then." Lindsay shook her head. "Night Danny." "Night Linds." He wanted to say "if you need anything" but she was gone.

They arrived at Lindsay's apartment about 20 minutes. Flack parked the car and walked Lindsay to the door. "Linds?" "Yeah?" "You really okay?" I know you have been having some personal issues with Messer and then this case. I know this case is getting to you more that you are letting on." Lindsay looked up at Flack with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want Danny to see my weakness. It's been a rough couple weeks." "Linds. Come here." He said as he pulled her into a hug. "It's gonna be alright. Everything's gonna be alright." "I know." She said.

Flack walked Lindsay up to her 4th floor apartment. Lindsay looked Flack. "Do you wanna come in?" "Yeah. I want to make sure you get ready for bed." "Don" she laughed "I assure you that I'm gonna get ready for bed. I'm exhausted. I just need to unwind for at least an hour. I'm gonna go grab a two minute shower. I'll be right back. Make yourself at home. K" Don took off his jacket and made himself comfortable. While Lindsay was in the shower he took a look around at all her family pictures. She had pictures of her with family. He found pictures on her mantle that must have been taken right before she came to NY. One with two men. They looked like they might me her older brothers one on each side giving her a kiss on each cheek. You could tell they really love her. Beside that one was a picture of Lindsay with her parents. She was the spitting image of her mother. Flack had to smile. Then the last picture was a picture of Lindsay holding a baby. Flack couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in that picture. Thinking to himself he thought she will make a wonderful mother someday.

As he was still looking at the pictures Lindsay came out in a Montana State Univ. Sweatshirt and sweatpants. "You look adorable Linds. That sweatshirt is huge on you." She laughed. It's my brother's. I stole it from him that last time I was home. He was pissed when he realized I took it." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Migraine medicine. Do you want a glass of wine?" Don came into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of medicine from her hand and opened it for her. "No thank you and you're not drinking either Monroe. You can have a glass of water." He said handing her two tablets and a glass of water. "Don. One glass of wine isn't gonna hurt. It helps me unwind." "I know Linds but if you have a headache you shouldn't take any medicine with alcohol." "Don." No here drink up and sit down on the couch. He walked behind her and started to rub her shoulders. "Now isn't that better than a glass of wine." "Yeah it is." "How long have you had the headache?" "I don't know about 3 days. Today's been the worst though. I tried not to take anything but I couldn't take it any more." "Lindsay why didn't you say anything." Flack asked with concern in his eyes and his voice." "Don I'm not gonna complain when I have work to do. Those girls are missing. I can't let a stupid headache stop me when I have work to do." "Linds do you hear yourself. If you don't feel well you aren't at your best. Giving yourself a break doesn't mean you're less of an investigator."

Lindsay got up and started to stretch and tried not to yawn but she did. "Don I haven't felt good for weeks. Don sighed. "Ever since Danny and I broke up. I just haven't felt good. I'm depressed. I feel sick to my stomach everyday and NO I'm not pregnant. I'm just working through the breakup. When I feel stress I get these headaches. I can't let it stop my life when others depend on me." Don came around to her and stood in front of her. "Ya know everyone is worried about you. We all see how you have been running yourself ragged. Just give yourself a break. Okay?" He gently reached out and touched her face. She leaned into his touch. Then he gently stroked a piece of hair that had fallen in her eyes. He was looking down at her and she was looking up at him. They both could feel the heat radiating from the moment her touched her face and then all of a sudden they both leaned in for a kiss at the same time. It was a soft gentle kiss. Then they both pulled away. Lindsay bit her bottom lip. "Wow Linds. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." Lindsay walked away from him and went to open her sliding glass door and stepped out on the balcony. He shook his head and followed her outside. She turned around and looked him right in the eyes and said "Im not." He gently lifted her up and started kissing her fiercely. "Linds are you sure about this? I (kissing her) mean (another kiss) this is wrong, (another kiss) I didn't mean wrong (another kiss) what about Danny?" Lindsay broke the kiss "Danny gave up his rights when he decided to be unfaithful to me!"

Don gently put her down and he leaned his forehead against hers. "You don't realize how much I want you right now; but out of respect to you I am gonna stop right now." They both closed their eyes and sighed at the same time. "I really needed that." Lindsay said as she gently stroked his hand and walked back into her apartment. Don followed.

"Sweetie I'm gonna go. You need to get some rest. I will call you in the morning. He reached up and touched her face once more. "I gotta get outta here now before I do something that we might both regret." Lindsay shook her head and Don headed out the door.

As the door shut both Don and Lindsay were standing against opposite sides of the door not really understanding what just happened but they both had smiles on their faces. Lindsay locked the door turned out the lights and went to bed. Don waited until he heard the door lock; knowing that she was home safe and secure he went home himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

6 am a new day; Flack woke up with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe he had actually kissed Miss Lindsay Monroe. He always liked Lindsay but she had been off limits so he never really gave her a romantic thought. He still couldn't believe it. Looking at the clock on his night stand he realized he better get ready or he was gonna be late. He took a quick shower got dressed, grabbed his coat and flew out the door. As he was rushing out the door he remembered he told Lindsay he would call her in the morning so he had to call her on the fly.

Lindsay was still sound asleep when she heard her phone ringing. She figured it was Mac. She grabbed it and very groggily answered.

"Monroe"

"Hey Sweetie! How you feeling?" Don asked.

"MMMMM Don?"

"Yeah. Linds you okay?"

"Um yeah. My head is just pounding is all. What time is it?" She asked tiredly.

"6:45 I'm on my way to work. I'm on 2nd shift today. What time are you on?"

Lindsay started to sit up. "I don't need to be there until 11."

"I'm sorry I woke you. I didn't realize. I just couldn't stop thinking about you!" He said with a great big smile on his face.

Lindsay had to smile too. "I know me too! I couldn't stop thinking about our kiss. I must admit though I fell asleep pretty fast. I didn't have a restless sleep for the first time in weeks."

"Good I'm glad." Don said. "Doe that mean you might want to meet me for coffee around 10 at the corner in front of the lab?"

"Yeah. That sounds good; but instead of the corner let's meet at Starbucks on 87th."

They both smiled. "Sounds good see you then." Don said.

Lindsay laid in bed for a little while longer just thinking about things and her phone rang again.

"Monroe."

"Hey Linds."

"Danny what's up?"

"Uh sorry to wake you. I know your not on till 11 but we got a lead on the missing girls. I wanted to see if you wanted to follow up with me."

"Yeah. Of course. I need to get dressed. Catch the L I can be there in an hour."

"Don't rush. I can pick you up. It's on the way. I can be there in ½ hour."

"Okay. I'll be ready." She said a little neverously.

Lindsay took a quick shower. Blew her hair dry and got dressed in record time. Danny was there exactly on time. He knocked on the door.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey" She said.

"Feeling any better?" He asked.

"Um actually I still have a headache. I'm just gonna go grab some Excedrin." Lindsay went into the kitchen and Danny followed. She pulled out some orange juice and grabbed the Excedrin bottle. She couldn't get it opened. Danny gently took it out of her hands and opened it for her."

"How many? 2?"

"No. 3." She said.

"3? Aren't you a little small for 3 Linds?"

"Danny just give me the bottle. When I have a bad headache I always take 3!" She said.

"How long have you been having these headaches? I noticed yesterday you had some migraine medicine on your desk?"

Lindsay took the pills and popped them in her mouth took a drink of her orange juice and started to walk out of the kitchen. Danny gently grabbed her by her elbow and turned her toward him.

"Lindsay I asked you a question?"

"Let go of me!"

Lindsay pulled away from Danny and began putting her coat on.

"Lindsay I asked you a question?" He said again.

She looked up at with sad eyes. "Ever since we broke up okay."

Danny sighed. "Linds."

"Danny stop. Everyday I have to deal with you. Some days it is a little harder than others. When I feel stress I get these headaches and you have caused me a lot of stress these past few weeks. Okay." "Look lets just do our jobs. Let's go follow up on this lead of yours. Okay?"

"Okay." Danny said.

While on their way to their destination Danny had explained that they had gotten a lead on a Charlie Palmer. While on the way Danny had also called Flack to explain what was going on and that he wanted Flack to meet them at their destination to arrest Palmer and take him in for questioning.

Flack and Danny arrived at the same time. Flack and Lindsay smiled at each other.

"Monroe. Thought you weren't on until 11?" He said.

"Change of plans." Lindsay said rubbing her forehead.

"You okay Monroe?" Still got that headache? Flack asked.

She just smiled at him. "I'm fine."

Danny noticed their exchange as he got their kits out of the back of the truck. He didn't say anything. He just pushed it aside.

Flack pulled his gun. "You two ready?" He asked.

They both nodded in agreement. Flack knocked on the door.

"CHARLES PALMER! NYPD! OPEN UP!" He knocked one more time. "CHARLES PALMER! NYPD!"

Just as Flack was about to kick in the door Charlie opened up. "Yeah!" He said rubbing his eyes. Flack showed him his badge.

"Mr. Palmer you are a suspect in the disappearance of Chelsea Lane and Paige Landis."

"We have a warrant to search the premises." Danny said.

"Go ahead. I ain't got nothin to hide." Palmer said as he looked Lindsay up and down.

"How bout you baby? You got anything to hide?"

"Palmer. You keep your mouth off her. You got it!!" Flack said. Danny noticed the aggravation in Flack's voice.

Palmer just laughed and looked Lindsay up and down one more time. "MMMMMMM! She's hot!"

Danny got up in his face. "Flack take this scum bag down to the station."

Lindsay just moved away from him and began to process the apartment. Lindsay was processing the bedroom. She noticed a brush that had some long hairs in it. She placed the brush in an evidence bag. Danny went thru his closet. He didn't notice anything unusual there. They had finished up processing and didn't find anything else.

Danny walked back into the bedroom where Lindsay was finishing up.

"Anything?"

"Maybe." She said rubbing her head.

"Nothing on the bed; but I did find a hair brush with long hairs in it. I'll process it as soon as we get back."

"You feelin okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." She said with a small smile. "Lets get back to the lab so we can analyze the hairs on the brush and interrogate Mr. Palmer. Shall we.?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two hours, it had been two hours since Mr. Charles Palmer has been waiting in the in the interrogation room.

"Come on!!" Palmer screamed slamming his fists on the table. Mac and Stella were passing by the interrogation where Palmer was seated.

"Flack? What's going on? Why is your suspect still in Interrogation 1?" Mac asked.

"Waiting for Messer and Monroe's evidence to present its self."

As Mac and Flack were talking Danny came around with the evidence.

Shifting from side to side "We got him Mac! We got him! The hairs on the brush come back to both Chelsea and Paige. Now all we gotta do is get him to give up their whereabouts." Said Danny.

"Let's go nail this bastard!" Flack said. "Where's Linds? Isn't she joining us?"

As they proceeded into the room Danny told Flack she got a call concerning the case and that she'd be there in few minutes.

"It's about freakin time. I've been waitin here for 2 hours already." Palmer hissed.

"Well Mr. Palmer. We have some news for you." Danny looked at Flack with a big grin on his face. "Dectective Monroe found a hairbrush in your apartment. It had hair from both victims." Danny leaned over Palmer's chair.

"You wanna tell us where they are?"

Palmer laughed. He looked at Flack. "Where is Detective Monroe? Why isn't she here?" He smiled. "I'm not talking to you. I will only talk to Dectective Monroe. No Monroe! NO ANSWERS." Palmer said leaning back on his chair.

Flack walked to the door. "I'll go find her."

As Flack opened the door Lindsay was standing watching through the 2-way glass.

Flack walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little.

"Linds? What gives? You look a little shaken up." Don said.

Lindsay gave him a small smile. "Umm our missing girls. They were discovered floating in the Hudson River about an hour ago. I'm just trying to get my bearings. I need one more minute. Okay?"

Don put his hand on her shoulder again and gave it a squeeze. "We'll be waiting for you!"

Flack walked back into the room.

"Well where is the fair Detective Monroe?"

As Palmer was trying to get Flack to answer him Lindsay walked in. Both Flack and Danny noticed her tense stance. Danny had noticed she was carrying a folder that she hadn't had earlier.

"Hello Charlie. Can I call you Charlie?' She asked sitting down.

"Detective Monroe. You gotta first name?" He said with a smile. His hands in his lap.

Flack and Danny didn't like the way Palmer was looking at Lindsay. Lindsay glanced up at both of them to reassure them that everything is fine.

"Yes I do. But you can call me Detective." She said glaring at him.

"Charlie did these nice detectives tell you that we found evidence that proves that both Paige Landis and Chelsea Lane were in your apartment? Charlie shrugged it off. " I WANNA KNOW…….. WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" She asked with venom in her voice.

Both Detectives noticed her demeanor. They looked very concerned. She usually didn't get this worked up.

"Detective, Detective! Why would you think I did anything to those girls? Yes they were in my apartment but they were just visiting."

Palmer noticed Lindsay's breathing was getting a little heavier. He could tell she was nervous.

"Did you ever hear the song Brown Eyed Girl Detective? Of course you have! I loved their eyes. Both girls have brown eyes. Just like yours."

Charlie put his hands on the table. Gradually moving them toward Lindsay. He grabbed her hands taking her by surprise. Shocking her, and the other detectives in the room.

"You are so beautiful. Your eyes. YOUR BEAUTIFUL DOE BROWN EYES. I LOVE your eyes!" He said.

Lindsay pulled her hands away quickly. Danny and Flack both went to grab Palmer and Danny grabbed him by the shirt first.

"Hands to yourself Palmer!" Flack yelled.

Trying to shake what just happened off she opened the folder she had brought in. Calmly collecting her thoughts, she pulled out 3 photographs.

"Charlie. I have something I want to show you. These pictures I just received not more then 10 minutes ago. Detective's Flack and Messer here haven't even seen them."

She pushed them toward Charlie.

"Where did you get these?" He asked her calmly.

Lindsay stood up and bent over the table. "No more games Charlie." She said.

"What did you do to them?"

Charlie stood up. He was at least foot taller than Lindsay and had a good 100 lbs on her.

"LEAVE IT ALONE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He screamed as he jumped Lindsay and they both went flying through the 2 way glass.

Danny and Flack were not quick enough. They could tell his demeanor was changing but they were not quick enough.

Mac, Stella and Hawkes were in Mac's office when they heard the glass break and they all came running.

"OMG!" Stella said.

There was blood everywhere. Lindsay and Palmer were both lying on the floor. Flack jumped though the whole in the wall over to Lindsay. Sheldon was there first.

"Lindsay?" Sheldon said shaking her. He noticed a deep cut above her left eye.

"OMG!! Linds? Linds?" Flack was shaking her and yelling. She didn't respond.

"She's got a pulse!" Sheldon said checking her for other injuries.

Mac leaned over Palmer checking for a pulse.

"Stella get medics up here now. He's alive."

"What the hell happened?"

Danny was standing there in total shock taking in his surroundings.

"Danny? What the hell happened?" Mac asked again.

"I don't…I don't really know. Lindsay?"

"Danny she's alive. Sheldon and Don are with her. You need to focus and tell us what happened." Stella said.

"Umm…(his voice shakey) We were interrogating Palmer. Linds was late. She had received some pictures of Paige Landis and Chelsea Lane. Flack and I haven't even seen them yet. She seemed a little upset and Palmer started going on about how beautiful she was and how he loved her eyes. Umm…he even grabbed her hands. Then she showed him the pics of the girls and he snapped and that's when it happened."

As Danny was telling Mac and Stella what happened Lindsay started to come too. Danny was watching Flack and Hawkes with her.

She started to sit up. Placing a hand on her head.

"What happened?" She said as she tried to stand up.

"No, no, no Linds. You need to lay here until I access your injuries. How are you feeling? Are you dizzy?"

"Sheldon?" She asked. Looking at Flack who was holding her up in a sitting position.

"Yeah. Linds. You need to look at me."

"I'm bleeding. Why am I bleeding? And my head hurts."

Flack was stroking her hair. "Lindsay. You were interrogating Charlie Palmer; he jumped you and you both went flying through the 2 way glass."

She looked at him quizzically. "You don't remember? Linds. It just happened 10 minutes ago!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sheldon was caught of guard when Lindsay questioned what had happened.

He looked at Flack. "She hit her head pretty hard. It's probably a concussion.

"Lindsay honey. Look at me I need to check your pupils. Flack go get my light out of my bag, it's over there."

Danny came over and stood where Flack had been standing. He bent down and grabbed Lindsay's left hand. It was bleeding.

"Doc. Her hand." Danny said concerned.

"Owww. What are you doing to me?" Lindsay said as she tried to pull her hand away while Sheldon was examing it.

"Danny what happened?" "Please" she pleaded. "What happened?"

He threw a glare in Palmer's direction. "He's what happened. He charged you and you both went thru the window. You don't remember? Linds…You were interrogating him. You showed him photos of our missing girls; he became upset and that's when he attacked you."

As Danny was explaining what happened Flack came back with the light that Sheldon had asked for. All 3 men shared a concerned look with each other. During their interaction she was becoming quite agitated.

Lindsay was trying to break free from Sheldon. "Let go of me!" She exclaimed.

"Lindsay!" Flack yelled. "You need to stop fiditing. Let Doc have a look at you!"

"Linds you need to stay still you have deep lacerations on both your hand and forehead. You're gonna need stitches. Now let me check your pupils." Sheldon said.

"Linds. What is the last thing you remember?" Sheldon asked.

She tried to get up again. "Lindsay. STOP! Please just stay still. Wait until the paramedics check you over. Linds, what's the last thing you remember?"

"MMM….(she took a shuttered breath)…I…um…Don woke me up this morning. He called me and we were supposed to meet for coffee."

Flack smiled at Lindsay; and this didn't go unnoticed by Danny.

"Good Linds. That was this morning. Do you remember anything else?"

"No."

Sheldon just shook his head.

"Your eyes, their dilated." (Lindsay looked at him quizzically again) You have a concussion. MEDICS…." He called.

As the paramedics were bandaging Lindsay up Mac was hovering over Palmer. He had a huge piece of glass embedded in his forearm and there was blood all over him. He looked over at Lindsay and smiled. "I hope Detective Monroe is okay." He said with a satisfying smile on his face.

Mac grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Look at me! Look at me! (shaking him) you better hope she's okay. So help me GOD!!" Palmer shook out of Mac's grasp.

"Detective Monroe was asking questions she shouldn't have been asking. Questions that were no of her FREAKIN business."

"Stella was standing over him. "YOU SOB I hope it was worth it! Don't think this is over!!"

"NO Detective IT ISN'T OVER!! NOT UNTIL I HAVE DETECTIVE MONROE MYSELF." He said with an evil laugh.

Mac stood up next to Stella. "Stella. She'll be alright. Okay." He shook his head to guide the other Medics that had arrived on scene.

Mac walked over towards Flack. "How's she doing?"

"She has no memory of the attack even though it just happened minutes ago." Mac shook his head. "Maybe that's a good thing. Anyway I need you to put around the clock watch on that SOB on the way to the hospital." Flack shook his head. "I'm on it." Don said.

Medics put Lindsay on a gurney and she tried to protest but everyone else had mad the decision that she was going to the hospital to get checked out. Danny began walking with the medics and as they were preparing to get onto the elevator she grabbed Danny's hand and asked "Where's Don?" "I want Don to go with me?" Danny was shattered.

Stella had been behind them. She heard Lindsay ask for Flack. Danny looked at her in disbelief. "Umm…I'll go find him.

Stella couldn't belief what she had just heard. She saw Mac, Sheldon and Flack talking to the officers that were going to be guarding Palmer. "Hey guys." They all acknowledged her. "Ummm…Don. Lindsay's asking for you. She wants you to go to the hospital with her."

"What?" Sheldon asked.

Flack dropped his head. "Mac. You need anything else from me?"

"No. Go. Make sure she's okay." "Will do." He said. "Will do."

Not one of them could believe that Lindsay had asked for Flack to come with her. "Is something going on between those two?" Stella asked.

"Well ever since she and Danny broke up, she been really depressed. I noticed that Flack has been checking up on her a lot. I believe he took her home last night." Sheldon said. "I'm gonna go to the hospital check on Lindsay. Check ya later."

"MMMMMMMM. I wonder if Danny knows?" Stella asked. Just as Stella finished her sentence Danny had walked in.

"To answer your question. Yes I know that Flack took Linds home last night. She was sleepin at her desk and I told him to tell her to go home because she doesn't listen to me."

Danny sighed. "Ever since we broke up she doesn't listen to a word I say unless its work related. She won't speak to me on a personal level."

Mac walked past Danny and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Give her time. She's clearly hurting. I can tell just by looking at her. Being hurt like that takes time to heal."

"Will she ever forgive me" Danny asked.

"She will, I promise she will." Stella said as she walked by him. "Let's go review the interrogation so Stella& I can see what happened.

Danny shook his head. "Let's go."

While the rest of the team were trying to figure out what pushed Palmer over the edge Flack was at the hospital with Lindsay.

When they arrived; Flack had not gone into the examination with Lindsay. She was very fidity. "Miss Monroe. Please stop fighting. You need stitches on your forehead and in your hand."

"Stop it. I don't want any stitches. I'm not getting stitches. Please. Just let me go home." She said fighting the Doctor.

The Doctor was getting frustrated with her. "Nurse? Could you please go get the Dectective that came in with her." "Will do Doctor."

Flack was waiting out in the emergency waiting room. Just as the nurse was coming out of the room Sheldon came thru the emergency room doors.

"Doc. Over here." Flack said.

"Excuse me Detective."

"How's Detective Monroe?" Flack asked.

"Well that is why I am here. Detective Monroe is a little agitated. The Doctor wanted me to come and get you. Maybe you can calm her down."

They all began walking together towards Lindsay's room.

"Um this is Doctor Sheldon Hawkes. He's the one that checked her vitals at the scene. We work together."

The nurse nodded. "Maybe you Doctor can talk some sense into her. She is refusing to get stitched up." The nurse introduced Hawkes to the Doctor. Explaining that they are colleagues.

Sheldon and Flack walked up to Lindsay. She was lying in a bed.

"Linds. Honey how are you feeling?" Sheldon asked grabbing her injured hand lightly.

"I'm tired. My head hurts & I just want to go home."

Flack was standing on the other side of her. He gently stroked her hair. Her hair had blood in it. He didn't notice that before. "Well you gotta let the Doctor her stitch you up so we can take you home. Will you stop fighting him? Let him stitch you up?

She sighed. "Doctor? Would you let Sheldon do it?"

"I know I shouldn't but if it puts you at ease I will let him but I must remain in the room.

Sheldon agreed to do it. He was given a suture kit and some numbing medication to inject into her wounds.

"Linds this is gonna hurt. I'm sorry."

As Sheldon injected Lindsay with the Novocain she squeezed Flack hand with her good hand.

"Ouch. That does hurt."

After the medication began to take affect Sheldon began stitching Lindsay up. She had received 17 stitches on her forehead and 25 in her hand.

"Well you're all patched up Detective" Hawkes said. Looking at the other Doctor. The Doctor checked Sheldon's suturing put a bandage on Lindsay's forehead and had the nurse wrap her hand.

"Nice job. Now let me check her vitals. If everything seems okay she can go home; but as you know Doctor Hawkes, due to her concussion Miss Monroe is gonna need someone to stay with her for at least 24 hours. I don't want her falling asleep for at least 12 hours."

"I am in total agreement." Sheldon said. Looking at Flack "You gonna stay with her? Or should I call Danny."

"I'll stay with her." Flack said.

"Linds did you hear that? You can't go to sleep for at least 12 hours. I'm gonna call Mac, let him know what is going on and then I'm gonna take you home."

Mac had gotten off the phone and explained to Stella and Danny what was going on.

Danny took everything in. He started to run out of the room and yelled to Mac and Stella.

"I'm going to Lindsay's"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was approximately 1 hour later when Flack and Lindsay had arrived at her apartment.

"Linds. Why don't you go and get some some comfy clothes on and I will get your shampoo and conditioner out of your bathroom and I will wash your hair for you. Get the blood out."

"I need a shower too. Will you help me wrap my hand?"

"Of course I will." He said with a smile. "While you shower I'll make us something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." She said as she was walking into her bedroom.

"Too bad. You're eating something." He said.

While Lindsay was changing Flack heard a knock on her door. He walked over and looked thru the peep hole. He saw it was Danny. Flack just put his head down and shook it and then opened the door.

"Dan…"

"Flack what are you doing here." Danny said with major attitude.

"I'm stayin here tonight. The Doctor said she can't fall asleep for at least 12 hours due to the concussion." Flack said while walking into the bathroom to grab her shampoo.

"I'll stay with her." Danny said following Flack.

Just as Danny said that Lindsay had walked into the hallway.

"Danny (she sighed)…what are you doing here?"

Danny walked towards her and she slightly backed away. He reached out and gently touched her face. She turned away from his touch.

"Linds. Are you okay? How many stitches did you get?"

Lindsay looked at Flack she wasn't exactly sure.

"Um I don't know. I can't remember" She said walking into the kitchen.

"What? What do you mean you can't remember."

Flack stepped in "Um Dan…she can't remember the attack either. She got 17 in her forehead and 25 in her hand."

Danny had to sit down for a minute. "What? She doesn't remember going through the

2-way glass."

Flack sat beside Danny. "Nope. I'm not sure if she even remembers that those girls are dead. Look. I'm gonna talk to her about what happened in the interrogation room. See if I can jog her memory. Why don't you go home, try and get some sleep."

Lindsay came back into the room. "Don will you wash my hair for me now? Please." She looked at Danny with a sad smile. "Don said he'd help me. She held up her hand. Can't get it wet." She said.

Flack stood up gesturing Danny to stand up. "I'm gonna go help her. See you tomorrow man?"

Danny stood back up and shook his coat off. "Nah man. I'm staying right here. If she has to stay away for 12 hours your gonna need some help."

"I thought you said that you were out of it Messer?"

"Nevermind Flack. That was yesterday and now my girl needs my help."

"She needed your help yesterday!" Flack said with venom in his voice.

"Fine! Okay then. Make yourself useful and go get us or make us something to eat. She hasn't eaten since yesterday."

Lindsay nudged Flack. "Come on. I want to go take a shower." Flack got Lindsay settled in the kitchen and began to wash her hair. He had situated a wedge pillow and a basin. It was working pretty good.

"Don? Why is Danny here? I don't want him here." Lindsay said with a sigh.

Flack gave a sigh back. "He just wants to help Linds. He cares about you. Ya know."

She gave a sad laugh. "He sure has a funny way of showing it."

Flack had her hair washed and rinsed in a matter of minutes. As he put the towel on he gently stroked the bandage that was covering her stitches on her forehead.

Lindsay sat up. "How bad does it look?"

Not to bad he said gently touching her shoulder. She winced.

"Ow that hurts."

"Let me see." Lindsay winced when Flack pulled her shirt past her shoulder to get a look. "Ow. You must of hit the ground pretty hard when you went through the window."

Danny walked in as Flack was examing Lindsay's shoulder. They all got very uncomfortable.

"Take a look at Linds's shoulder."

Danny came toward her and Flack showed her. She shrugged both of them off of her shirt.

"Montana" he sighed.

"I'm fine. She smiled. I'm fine. Now can someone please wrap my hand so I can go take a shower?"

"I'll do it." Danny said. He wrapped a newspaper bag and got some waterproof tape that was lying on the counter. "There ya go."

She looked up at Danny and just stated at him for a second. "Thank you!"

She then left the room and headed to the shower.

Danny had went and gotten Chinese while Flack was washing her hair hair.

Flack walked over to the bags and started to go thru them. "Whad ya get?"

They both laughed. "Hungry?

"Yeah man. Can't remember the last time I ate."

"You name it I got it. Lo-Mein, General Tso's extra, extra, extra spicy, Lindsay's favorite. Shimp, and Chicken fried rice. Won-ton and egg drop soup. Spicy beef and broccoli and Chicken and broccoli; and egg rolls."

They heard the shower turn off. Lindsay got dressed and made it back into the living room she went and laid down on the couch.

Flack walked over and pulled her up. "Ut-uh. No. You can't lie down. You can't fall asleep. You gotta sit up. Sorry sweetie."

Danny had made Lindsay up a plate and got her a glass of water. "Here baby." She gave him a questioning look.

"I'm not hungry! And don't call me baby!" she said.

"Well then Lindsay. Please just eat an eggroll or something. You need to eat to keep up your strength."

"Look guys. I told you I'm fine. You can go. Nothing is gonna happen."

"Sorry Linds. Not gonna happen." Flack said shaking his head.

"Look" she said angrily. I'm tired. I have a headache, my hand and shoulder are throbbing and I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE."

"Nope. Sorry Linds. Your'e stuck with us for at least 10 more hours. Now you said you're in pain. Eat a little something so you can take your pain meds okay." Danny said.

Lindsay took her plate and began to eat.

Flack sat down and started to ask her some questions.

"Linds? Do you remember what happened before Palmer took you thru the 2-way glass?"

"No…why do you know?"

Lindsay looked over at Danny and then back to Flack.

"Yeah. Um we were waiting for you to come into the interrogation room. You got a call & received some pictures regarding Chelsea Lane and Paige Landis." She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Their dead aren't they?"

"Yeah." Danny said coming and sitting next to her.

Lindsay began to remember. She looked at the floor and began to fill in the pieces which Danny and Flack had already known.

"That's why Palmer attacked me. He knew those girls were found. He didn't like the fact that he was loosing control." She stood up and placed her plate on the table and began to walk back and forth. She had barely touched her food.

"He grabbed my hands. He…he thought he could control me." She said walking around.

She touched her bandaged hand. "He grabbed my hands. He said I had beautiful eyes." She smiled sadly. He scared me."

Flack put his head down. "He scared us to Linds. He scared us too!"

"Those pictures of Chelsea and Paige. He strangled them. You could see the strangulation marks on their necks; then he threw them in the river." Tears started flowing down her face.

"Where is Palmer now?"

"He's in the hospital." We have a guard on him." Flack said.

Danny stood up and walked over to her. "He's goin to jail Linds."

She shook her head. "That's not good enough." She said. "I wanna go see him. Will you take me to see him?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Flack and Danny were not happy at all with Lindsay's request. "Linds. (gently turning Lindsay towards him) Why do you want to go see Palmer?" Danny asked. (Lindsay tried to pull away.) "Lindsay look at me! Why?"

"Let go of me Danny!" Flack walked over and gently turned Lindsay to look at him.

"Sweetie…he's just concerned is all. I don't think it's a good idea to go to Palmer." Lindsay tried to walk away and Flack placed his hands on her bruised shoulder. She winced. "THAT HURTS!" She hissed and walked into her room to get changed.

Flack put his head down and yelled. "LINDSAY you are in no shape to go see Palmer. You are not invincible."

Danny walked over and put his hand on Flack shoulder. "She's stubborn man. You won't talk her out of it."

They both waited until Lindsay returned. She had changed into jeans and black top with black wedged sandals; and threw her hair up. "I'm ready to go." She said shakily on her feet.

Flack gave Danny a concerned look. "Look if you're gonna do this you're gonna do it right. I'm gonna call Mac and have him meet us there." Danny said. "And just so you know Linds. I'm goin with you. You are not goin face him alone. I will be taking notes!" Flack said. "Alright let's go." Linds said.

They all went in the same car. The ride was quite. Flack drove and Danny told Lindsay to sit in the front seat. She was staring out the window when she spoke. "Why?...they both looked at her. Flack then turned his eyes to the road. "Why What?" Flack said.

"I wanna know why he did it. Why he killed those girls?"

Danny was looking out the window now. He knew that when a case had to do with teenage girls it always affected her. "Mon…Linds, he may not tell you why. You can't go in there and expect to get the answers you wanna hear. He may not tell you anything."

She sighed. "I need to know why." Both Flack and Danny sighed. They both knew that she probably wouldn't get the answers she was looking for.

They finally arrived back at the hospital after about ½ drive. Lindsay proceeded to get out.

"Wait for us Linds." Flack yelled. Lindsay seemed to be rushing a little; she was nerveous. She approached the nurse's station in the ER and one of the nurses said that he had just been taken to a room on the 3rd floor.

As they were getting off the elevator on the 3rd floor they noticed there was a commotion.

Doctors and Nurses were running everywhere and over the innercom some one was paging "SECURITY TO THE 3RD FLOOR NURSES STATION IMMEDIATELY! REPEATING SECURITY TO THE 3RD FLOOR NURSES STATION IMMEDIATELY!"

Both Flack and Danny drew their guns. "NYPD…What's going on here?" A young nurse came running over. "There was an officer attacked by a patient Charles Palmer. He slit the officer's throat with a piece of glass." "Where is the officer now?" Danny asked. "Doctors just rushed him into surgery." The nurse said. "Where is Charles Palmer?" Lindsay asked. Mac, Hawkes and Stella just came running in. "Palmer escaped." Stella said. s they were talking Hospital Security came running. "We secured all exits. Mr. Palmer should still in the hospital."

"Flack call Angel. Get SWAT ready I have a feeling we will be looking some kind of standoff." "I'm on it." As Mac was giving orders to Flack, Stella and Hawkes went to the SVU and got their kits. This was now a crime scene. Danny and Lindsay walked over to Mac. "Mac what do you want me to do?" Danny asked. "Danny you begin processing the room with Hawkes and Stella. We need to find the piece of glass he used to slit our officer's throat."

Lindsay was fidity. "Mac? What should I do?" Mac put his hand on Lindsay's shoulder and she winced. "Let me see?" "See what?" "Your shoulder." It's nothing Mac." Hawkes and Stella came back. Stella proceeded into the room where Danny was already surveying. "What's nothin?" Hawkes asked. "Lindsay winced when I touched her shoulder I would like to see it." "Is your shoulder hurt Linds?" She smiled a little. "It's nothing Hawkes. I promise." "Well I would like to see too?" Flack was walking toward them and heard the conversation. "It looks pretty bad to me." He said and he gently pulled her sweater up to reveal her deep purple bruise that covered her shoulder and ¼ of her back. "OMG!" Hawkes shook his head. Mac was shocked. Lindsay shook Flack off of her and winced once again. Mac grabbed her bandaged hand gently. "Detective Monroe I am ordering you to take it easy. You are really banged up. You should be home resting. Not here questioning a suspect." "But Mac." "Lindsay its an order. NO ARGUEMENTS."

Just then Hawkes grabbed Lindsay's right hand and pulled her toward him. "Linds come with me. We are gonna get you something for the pain immediately. "Would you please just stop! I'm Fine!" "You're not fine and I am going to see that you get a script for the pain. Now come on." Hawkes and Lindsay found her Doctor from earlier and Hawkes made Lindsay show him her bruising and he hadthe Doctor fill a prescription of Vicodin for her. He couldn't do it himself since he wasn't an employee of the hospital. Hawkes got her some water and made her take a pill right away. "Let's get back to Palmer's room. See what's going on." Lindsay shook her head and they headed in that direction.

As the team was processing Lindsay was sitting out in the hall; everyone had a job to do but her. She hated just sitting around. Flack came over and sat next to her. "Sorry you can't work this one Linds. You're in no condition." "Did they find Palmer? Is he here in the hospital?" "Not yet. They haven't covered every floor. We'll find him though." Lindsay stood up the Vicodin was starting to kick in. She was starting to feel tired. "I wanna go home." "Soon I promise. You can't go home by yourself. You can't go to sleep for the next 8 hours. Sorry Honey." Angel came up behind Flack just as Lindsay stood up and started to walk away. "I'm going for a walk." "Don't go to far." Flack yelled. "How is she?" "Eh…what's up?" "Looks like he escaped. There is no trace of him in this hospital." "We need to put out an APB (All Points Bulletin) on Palmer immediately." Angel gently rubbed Flack arm as she began to walk away. "I'm on it! Oh and Flack." "Yeah?" "She'll be fine." He smiled at her. "I'll go inform Mac."

While surveying the room Mac seemed puzzled. "How in the hell did Palmer slit McLane's throat. Where did he get the glass?" Stella started thinking. "Mac when you were checking his vitals he had a piece of glass embedded in his arm." Danny walked over to Mac. "You don't think he pulled the glass out of his arm and hid it." "Let's find out. We need to find the paramedics that brought him in." Flack had walked in just as they were discussing their theory. "Mac. Palmer escaped. I overheard your theory on the glass. I'll go find the paramedics that brought him in see if the glass was in Palmer's arm."

Just as Angel was putting an APB out on Palmer she ran into Lindsay. "Hey Linds. How you feelin?" "Um. Actually I've been better." Where's Flack or Danny?" "Their with Mac. I think we're all in for a long night. You should go home and get some rest." "Yeah I think I'm gonna do that. Will you tell Flack and Danny when you see that that I just decided to take the subway and go home." "Sure. You gonna be okay?" "Yeah. I'll see you later."

Flack had found the paramedics and they had confirmed that there was no piece of glass found embedded in his wound. They also confirmed it was a long deep laceration that could have been caused by a long sharp shard of glass. He had passed this information along to Mac and the team.

It was about 45 minutes later when Flack ran into Angel in the hall. "Hey Don. Lindsay told me to tell you that she was going home. She said she was tired and she needs to get some rest. He had been bent over tying his shoe. He looked up at her with a questioning look. "What? And you let her?" "Why what's the big deal?" "She can't be left alone for about 10 hours. She can't fall asleep to due to the concussion she received earlier." "I had no idea." Angel said with remorse in her voice. Flack started to run out of the hospital. "Do me a favor" he yelled as he was running. "Go tell Mac that Lindsay left and that I went to her place."

When Lindsay left the hospital she had no idea that Charles Palmer had seen her leaving. He had been hiding in a coffee shop right across the street from the main entrance of the hospital. He decided to follow her to her destination. Lindsay got on the L-train and headed home. She had no idea what danger lie ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Flack had flown out of the hospital. He jumped in his SUV hoping he would beat Lindsay home. He did just that.

He had gone up to her apartment but she wasn't there. So he waited outside on the steps to her building. About 15 minutes later she was walking up the steps to the main entrance of her apartment building.

Flack stood up to greet her. She seemed as if she was in a trance. She didn't even notice him and neither one of them noticed that she had been followed. Palmer kept a short distance. When he saw that Detective Flack had been waiting for her he thought that this would fit perfectly into his plans.

"Detective?" Flack said. She still kept walking. He gently grabbed her forearm. "Linds?" She jumped. "OH MY GOD you scared me." "Sorry honey. Are you okay?" She put her hand on his forearm. "I'm really tired. I just want to go to sleep." They began heading into the building. "That would be the vicodin kicking in. Sorry honey. No sleep tonight. In the morning. I'll even tuck you in." "Don. I am sure I will be fine." Lindsay said as the entered her apartment. "I wish Hawkes wouldn't have had that script filled for you. Is it helping with the pain?" "What pain?" She said as she went to sit down on the couch."

"Let me get you something to eat. You didn't eat very much before we left." Lindsay sighed and tried to lie down. "Nah. I don't want anything." Don went over and made her sit up. "Ut-uh. No lying down." She leaned the side of her head on the back on the couch. Don was sitting beside her. "Linds I'm worried about you. I wish I could have prevented Palmer from taking you thru that window." He said gently stroking a strand of hair that fell in her face. Then he traced the bandage on her forehead. She leaned into his touch. "Don it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." Lindsay moved toward Don and their lips met. Lindsay smiled while they were kissing. "This will definitely keep me awake." "Good. Then I will keep kissing you until you I think it's safe for you to go to sleep." Don then gently laid her down on the couch. "As long as I'm on top of you you can't fall asleep." They both smiled and continued to kiss.

As they were kissing Charles Palmer was watching from a far. He could see in Lindsay's apartment. He couldn't see what they were doing right now but when they would stand up he could see them. At least he knew now which apartment was Lindsay's.

Don had finally decided to pull away from Lindsay because he didn't want this to go any further right now. He knew she wasn't ready mentally or physically. Mentally she was still struggling with her feelings for Danny. Trying to recover from the shattered heart he gave her; and physically after what had happened earlier today. He wasn't going to take advantage of her when she was in such a vulnerable state.

They both sat up. "Is something wrong? Why did you stop?" "Linds. You are in no shape for any physical activity; and I am not going to take advantage of you!" She stood up and walked over to the window. "Don…why don't I get to make the decision. It's my choice." He walked over to the window and joined her. She began to pull the curtain across the sliding glass door and he reached up above her and pulled it for her. He looked down at her and pulled her into his arms. "Sweetie it's not just your decision. I really care about you and I am not about to jeopardize this while you are in this state."

They both took a deep breath and just held onto each other for just a little while. Not knowing that Charles Palmer was concocting a plan.


	8. Author

Author's Note: Today my sister's Boston Terrier fell off the back of her couch and broke her neck

Author's Note: Today my sister's Boston Terrier fell off the back of her couch and broke her neck. She died in my sister's arms. Her name was Grace.

I am telling you all because I am not feeling up to writing right now. I know to some she was just a dog; but to us she was family.

My sister Andrea aka "A" is 7 ½ months pregnant. She is not very healthy. Please pray that she finds peace with Grace's death and she will be able to get through this. She really isn't supposed to have any stress. This is not good.

I can't stop crying. It happened around 3pm today and its 11:15. I know I need to get it together for A.

Grace was beautiful. She didn't have the classic Boston face. She was a twoface. She had a split face. One side white the other black. When she saw you she would smile. I never saw a dog smile before. She was ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE and she would talk to you and if she didn't like something she would give you hell.

I hope you don't think I am stange but I just want people to know what a truly wonderful dog Grace was. She was A's first baby. A dogger (daughter) and we all loved her so!!

Thank you for reading.

Kelleigh


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Everyone

Hi Everyone. Feeling better. Still sad. I guess I will always feel sadness for Gracie. She was a BEAUTIFUL girl!!. My sister is doing better. She got 2 new pups because she said it was too quite in the house. They are already house broken and crate trained; their names are Cami and Gabriel they are adorable. "A" my sister; feels a little guilty. I told her "don't feel guilty Gracie would want you to be happy." I know some people may think it's too soon but if you are an animal lover; one day with out a dog can be an eternity!!

Thank you to all for your kindness. Sadness is a terrible feeling. Unfortunately life goes on and you must fill your life with happiness. One pet does not replace the other but they can certainly help you heal though the heartbreak!!

PS. Cami is a trained therapy dog. Although she doesn't have to continue (A may look into that one's her baby comes and things are settled) she has provided a little bit of therapy to all of us. Thank you GOD for all of our wonderful 4 legged creatures. They are truly, truly MAGNIFICANT!!

Anyway…..On with the story!!

Chapter 8

While lost in the moment just holding each other Lindsay's lock began to turn. "Don…OMG its Danny. He has a key." They let go of each other as not to get caught in a compromising position. Lindsay had gone over to the couch before the door finally opened. Danny walked in and found his best friend alone with his girl. He was not happy.

Danny walked over to the couch "Hey how you feelin?" Lindsay cleared her throat. "Better." Flack came over and gently tapped Danny on the shoulder. "Danno, what are you doin here. I told you I would take care of her tonight?" Danny turned around and looked Flack right in the eye. "NO I'm takin care of her. She needs me. She's my…"

Lindsay stood up and walked right up to Danny she began pounding him in the chest. "She's your what Danny? Your girlfriend? You have a lot of FREAKIN nerve." She shouted. "You gave up that right the moment you touched another woman." Danny grabbed her fists. She had started to cry. "Mon…." She pulled away from him and walked over to Don. "Don's here with me now. So why don't you just go home Danny. Don can stay with me until I don't need someone to watch over me." She grabbed Don's hand. "Anyway I'm fine. I'm just tired and I don't have the energy to fight with you tonight."

"Lindsay?" Danny said, looking down at the floor. "Danny; Don will take care of me; alright. And for the record I am very capable of taking of myself. Danny just chuckled. Don looked at him. "Are you Montana? Look at what happened in that interrogation room today. Palmer had your number from the moment you locked eyes with him!" "ENOUGH Danny." Flack said. He gently grabbed Danny by the arm – "I think its best that you leave. She's in no shape for this right now. I promise I'll take care of her." Don said as he escorted Danny to the door.

Before he left he turned around "Lindsay?" Danny questioned as he opened the door "I love you. I made a mistake and I'll regret it for the rest of my life." With that Danny was out in the hall and Don closed the door.

Lindsay was a little shaken up. She started pacing back and forth. "She had tears streaming down her face. "Can you believe him? I mean...he cheats on me and then he says he loves me!" She started to hyperventilate. Don walks up to her and tries to reason with her. He grabs her by the shoulders and makes her turn to him. "Lindsay…." She tries to pull away. "Lindsay…look at me. You need to stop pacing and take some deep breaths." She looks up at him. "Don…why? Why did he cheat on me? Why did he do it? He broke my heart! Not just in half. It's shattered into a million pieces; and I don't know if I will ever be whole again."

Don pulls Lindsay into his arms. "Ohhh Linds. I am so sorry he hurt you like that. But your heart will mend; its already started. I promise. You will be whole again. It's gonna take some time. That's why I don't want to take advantage of you. If we sleep together it won't make you forget about Danny." He took Lindsay and sat her on the couch. "Lindsay…" Don said gently stroking the hair that had fallen in her face tracing her bandage. "You are not at fault with what happened with Danny. He doesn't think before he does things; and then he regrets his actions afterwards. What he did wasn't meant to hurt you. He's just…he's just self destructive." Lindsay nuzzled into Don's shoulder. "Why does it hurt so much? I mean…I am trying to get on with my life and let go; but he just can't walk away. I can't take much more." "I know Baby Honey. I know. One day at a time okay? One day at a time; and I am gonna help you with each and every day." He touched his forehead with hers. Lindsay shook her head. "Okay." She whispered.

"I'm so tired. Can I go to sleep yet?" Lindsay asked. "Not yet honey. What do you say we go for a walk? Get you out of the house. 2 more hours and we can home and you can lay down. I will even tuck you in?" Lindsay smiled. "Okay. Two more hours. I can go two more hours. Then I'm gonna sleep for 10 hours." "Sounds like a plan. Linds. Sounds like a plan."

About 10 minutes later they left the building. Charles Palmer was waiting in the wings.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The summer air had a chill in it. They were walking in Central Park. Lindsay hadn't brought a sweater with her. She shivered at Flacks side. "MMMMMMMM. It is so beautiful this early in the morning." She said. "Yeah it is; but it can be awfully dangerous this time of morning by yourself. Are you cold?" He asked. "Yeah. A little, but I'll live." She smiled looking up at him. He shrugged of his suit jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Thank you!" She said.

"How are you feeling? You okay? How's your head?" "Don. I'm fine. My head actually doesn't hurt right now; my hand is starting to throb though. But I promise you I'll be fine. Come on. Please stop worrying about me." They both let out a small laugh.

They walked for awhile. It was very quiet. Flack and Lindsay were talking about the dangers of being in the big city. They hadn't noticed Charles Palmer following closely behind. They were too wrapped up in just talking to each other.

Flack began to feel a little weary. He started to feel uneasy. "Linds, why don't we go back to your apartment." He started to tug at her arm. "Why? I like it out here; besides I still can't sleep; and I like walking with you." She noticed the nervous look Don had on his face. "Are you okay? You look like…." Just as Lindsay was asking Flack if he was okay Charles Palmer came out of nowhere and clocked Flack on the head with a huge rock. Don fell to the ground; blood streaming down his face. Palmer didn't knock him out but he did make Flack see stars. He was sure that he too had a concussion. Lindsay stood there in shock. She screamed "Oh GOD!! Don!!" "Lindsay run. RUN!" Lindsay took off and Flack's jacket fell to the ground. Charles Palmer started to chase after her. As she was running she twisted her ankle and made the quick decision to ditch her sandals because she couldn't run in them. She could run pretty fast. She would always run when she felt stress; so even though this was different she knew how to pace herself breathing wise.

Flack had gotten enough strength to get up and call for help. "Messer" "Danny its Flack. Palmer attacked me and Lindsay in the park. He's after her. We are in Central Park by the fountains. I'm goin after her." Danny didn't get a chance to ask Don any questions. He immediately called dispatch and told him to get assistance in Central Park. OFFICER IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE!!"

Flack was searching for Lindsay but he didn't know where to start. He saw which direction she went but he lost sight of her due to the darkness.

Lindsay was running for dear life. She wasn't very familiar with Central Park. She was scared. She went into the woods to take a breather. She couldn't run anymore. Her feet were all cut up and she was getting scratches all over her body. She was soooooo scared. She couldn't stop thinking about Don; he had blood running down his face. She had to get back to him; but she didn't know where she was. She didn't have her phone with her. She thought maybe if she could get to a main street she would safe.

While Flack was searching for Lindsay he ran into Danny. "Flack?" He seemed out of it. "Flack? You alright man?" "Yeah. Yeah." You find Linds?" "No not yet." "What happened?" Danny asked. "Um..we were taking a walk and then all of a sudden Palmer came out and pounded me on the head with somethin. I told Linds to run." "She went that way." Flack said pointing in front of him. Danny walked over to the direction from which Flack had pointed. "This your jacket?" He said. "Yeah." "We gotta find her Dan. She not in the best shape." Danny rubbed his eyes. "I know man. I know."

While Danny and Flack were trying to decide which direction Lindsay went from there; Mac, Stella, Hawkes, Adam and Angel showed up.

"Danny, Flack? Anything?" "Nothin. I'm thinking she went that way." Danny said. Adam walked over to an opening in the woods and started to work his way through. "It looks like she came this way. Two sets of footprints in the dirt. Broken branches." Stella made her way in front of Adam and about 500 ft. She spotted a pair of wedge sandals. "Guys…these are Lindsay's sandals. I was with her when she got them." Stella shuttered. "She took them off to run faster. We have to find her!"

Mac got a group of officers together and sent them in a circle in a 2 mile radius. As soon as anyone came across something they were to notify Mac immediately. He told every officer the same thing. "REMEMBER THIS MAN IS CONSIDERED ARMED AND DANGEROUS! DO NOT PROCEED WITHOUT BACKUP! I REPEAT DO NOT PROCEED WITHOUT BACKUP."

Charles Palmer was desperately searching for Lindsay. He was looking around. The only light he had was the moonlight. "Detective Monroe…why don't you bring your beautiful self out here. I need to see you face. Your eyes are…well their my inspiration for this early morning!" He said with a menacing laugh. "I just want to see you; tell you what happened with those girls." Lindsay could hear him, she closed her eyes and sighed. She knew she was in trouble. He was close. "Those girls laughed at me. I told them that I loved girls with brown eyes and they laughed at me."

She was trying to find a way out but it was soooooo dark and she didn't know where she was. She was getting all scratched up from branches and thorns. She had finally worked her way out into a clearing. "Is that where I started?" She asked herself. She could hear approaching foot steps. She came across a fountain. She could hear Palmer a short distance away. He wasn't close enough to see or hear her near the fountain. She actually got into the fountain and went to the huge statue in the middle. She climbed up onto the cement in which the huge statue was attached. The fountain was on so Palmer hadn't heard her wading through. Charles Palmer was now getting closer. So were Detectives Flack and Messer.

It was about a 10 minutes later and Lindsay didn't hear or see anything so she decided to leave the statue and head out of the fountain when all of a sudden she felt someone grab her from behind. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!! I knew you were here all along. You thought I left. Didn't you?" He turned her around to face him. He saw the fear in her eyes. "Look at you! You're a mess." He said with slight compassion.

Just as he had turned Lindsay around to face him Flack and Danny had approached the fountain. They heard him yell at her. They watched as her gently touched Lindsay's face. Lindsay started to shiver. "You're cold?" Palmer said. "Charles. I heard what you said about Paige and Chelsea; about how they laughed at you. I'm so sorry they did that to you." She said shakily.

Flack and Danny were listening to their conversation. They both thought Lindsay was doing a good job trying to calm Palmer.

"You're not sorry. You're just trying to save your own life." He said sadly. Lindsay tried to pull away but Palmer grasped her tightly. "Charles. I can help you. If you let me go I can get you the help you need." He didn't like what Lindsay had to say and he backhanded her. She yelped. Flack and Danny both drew their guns. Lindsay struggled to get away from him. "LET ME GO! Their looking for me you know. Just let me go and I can help you." "You can't help me. Those two girls said they could help me too. But they couldn't help me. They were lying little bitches. JUST LIKE YOU!" He touched her face once more. "Look what I did to your beautiful face." Lindsay winced. "Please Charles. Just let me go and I can help you. I promise I will help you. "NO! IT'S TOO LATE!" With that he wrapped both hands around Lindsay's neck and started to strangle her. She was fighting with all her might. All of a sudden she went down under the water. Danny and Flack had jumped both of them. They didn't even have to ask one another what they were going to do they just knew. His hands still around her neck. "GET OFF HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Danny screamed. Flack had jumped Palmer. Trying to get him to release his grip. When he finally let go Flack started punching him in the face. Palmer went down under the water too. All of a sudden Mac and Hawkes came running and jumped into the fountain and pulled Flack off of Palmer.

"Flack. He's not worth it man. He's not worth it." Sheldon said holding Flack back. Danny pulled Lindsay up. She was couching violently. Gasping for breath. Sheldon came rushing over to Lindsay "Lindsay take slow, deep breathes. She was looking at Flack. She was still gasping for breath. "Slow, deep breathes. Linds. Slow, deep breaths."

After what seemed like hours but was only minutes; they had gotten her, along with Palmer out of the fountain.The sun was starting to rise and about 50 officers were at the scene. An ambulance had been dispatched and Lindsay was immediately taken over to the paramedics. While the men were talking, and collecting evidence, Stella was at the ambulance with Lindsay. Sheldon came over to check her vitals. She was so quiet. The paramedics had wrapped her in a blanket. She was very pale. As Sheldon was checking her vitals along with the paramedics the entire team walked over. She was still shivering. She looked straight ahead with tears in her eyes. "I was so scared!" She whispered.

I don't think I've ever been that scared in my life." Lindsay looked straight into Don's eyes. She knew he was scared too.

Sheldon bent down and checked her feet. She had a pretty deep gash in her left foot. He gently placed his hand on her left leg. She jumped because he startled her. "Honey. It looks like one more trip to the hospital." She tried to get up but since her adrenaline had worn off she now felt the pain that her body had endured the past couple of hours. She went to stand up and immediately lifted her left foot and almost lost her balance. Sheldon was at her side and gently sat her down. "Sheldon. I don't wanna go back to the hospital. Can you please just stitch me up here. Please?" He sighed. You guys got an irrigation kit and a suture kit?" The paramedic shook his head yes and handed it to Hawkes. "How about morphine? Let's hook her up to an IV and get it pumping through her veins. I'm gonna have to clean her previous lacerations too." "Here ya go Doc." "Thanks. Linds. We're gonna hook you up to an IV. I'm gonna have to clean and irrigate your head and hand wounds too." The paramedic inserted a needle into her hand and got an IV started immediately. "Honey, I'm still gonna have to insert a needle into you foot."

Sheldon didn't like doing this in an ambulance but he felt that Lindsay had been through for one day. "Linds. Tomorrow I am taking you to the hospital to get tetanus. You got it?" "Yes Sheldon. Thank you!" She said.

Everyone had started to clear out. They knew they had a scene to process. Mac and Angel had taken Lindsay's statement along with a statement from Detectives Flack and Messer. They proceeded to go back to the ambulance while Hawkes was preparing to stitch Lindsay up. "Hey Sweetie! How you doing?" "I've had better days." Her voice hoarse. As she was talking to Flack; Sheldon spoke as he began to insert a needle into her laceration. "Sorry! This is gonna hurt like a mother." She grabbed Flack's hand and held on for dear life. She started to cry. She tried to control her breathing. She kept telling herself to relax. After a few minutes the medicine began to take affect her foot felt numb. She relaxed then. Sheldon had the medic put Lindsay on a gurney so he could irrigate and clean the wound before he began to suture her. She was soooooooooo tired her eyes started to drift. She gently tugged on Flack's shirt. "Is it okay if I close my eyes for awhile?" He smiled at her. "Yeah. It's okay." Don said stroking her hand. He was observing the bruises that started to form around her neck. It made Don sick.

Danny walked around to the back of the ambulance and saw Lindsay being comforted by Flack. He saw Flack staring at her bruises. It made Danny just as sick to see the bruises on her neck. Danny felt a twinge of jealously that he wasn't the one comforting her; but he couldn't help but see the connection they were starting to form. He smiled to himself. Lindsay was special and she deserved to be happy.

"Hey man. How's she doing?" Danny asked. Sheldon looked at Danny and was concerned about their exchange. "She's been through a lot today. She needs rest." Danny shook his head. "Yeah, she does." He placed his hand on Flack's shoulder.

"You take care of her Flack." He shook his head at Danny. "I will man. She's in good hands." Lindsay opened her eyes. Danny was looking at her lovingly. "Montana. I will be over to check on you this evening. "K?" She shook her head. "Thank you. Danny."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

While Sheldon was taking care of Lindsay; Don went to talk to Stella.

"How's she doing?" Stella asked. "Shaken up." Don said with his head down.

Stella gently placed her hand on Don's shoulder. "She'll be fine. She's in good hands with you." "Thanks. Um I was wondering if I could take your SUV? Linds and I walked here; and with her foot…." "Of course I'll catch a ride back to the lab with Mac or Sheldon." Stella handed Flack the keys and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Take care of our girl!" She said.

On his way over to Lindsay he stopped to speak to Mac. "Mac? This son of a bitch better go behind bars this time!" Don said very passionately. "I will put him there myself." Mac looked behind Flack and saw Danny approaching. "Mac…I wanna read Palmer his rights and I wanna be the one to book him." Flack and Mac were both in agreement. "By the book Danny?" Danny shook his head and started toward the patrol car in which Palmer had been placed. "Rodriquez. Down town. Now." Officer Rodriquez jumped in the drivers side "Let's Go!"

After Flack had taken care of what he need to he made his way back to Lindsay. She was lying on the stretcher with her eyes closed and Sheldon had just finished up. He had the paramedics disconnect the IV and put a bandage where it had been inserted. Sheldon then stepped back and just took a hard long look at Lindsay. He closed his eyes. He couldn't believe what she had been through in just 24 hours. "Doc? You okay?" Flack asked. "Yeah. Yeah. I just can't believe what she has endured these last few hours." "I know. She's been through a lot today. Can I take her home?" "Yeah. Before she goes to sleep I want you to make sure she takes her pain meds. She's gonna need em." Flack taped Sheldon on the shoulder. "Will do. And Doc. Thanks for takin care of her."

Lindsay opened her eyes and saw Flack hovering over her. "Detective." She smiled. "I wanna go home." "Home it is." He said gently picking her up. "Don…" "No Linds. You don't have your shoes and you can't get your foot dirty, so I am carrying you. NO arguments."

Flack placed Lindsay in the SUV she was very quiet. He looked at her, she was rubbing her forehead. He gently placed his hand on her thigh. "Headache?" "Yeah. I feel sick."

"We'll be there in a minute."

He pulled up in front of her building. He knew he couldn't leave the SUV there but he just wanted to get into her into the building. He saw Lindsay's neighbor who he had met previously. Flack leapt out of the SUV "Yo Mike. I got Linds here and she's hurt." Mike ran over to Flack who was opening the door to get Lindsay out. When Mike saw her he was in shock. "Oh my God. Lindsay." Flack gently lifted Lindsay out of the car. "Mike. Do you think you could you park this for me." "Yeah! Yeah! No problem. I'll bring the keys up to you." "Thanks man." "Come on Linds. Lets get you inside."

Don got Lindsay into her apartment. He gently set her down on the couch and immediately got her a glass of water and gave her her pain medication. "Am I allowed to go to sleep now?" She asked. Don ran his hand gently over her hairline and down her face. "Yeah." She started to shift. "I need to wrap my foot and my hand and I want to take another shower. Will you wash my hair again?" "Yeah." She stood up, a little shakey on her feet. "Let me help you." "No. I'm okay." She said. After about a half an hour later Lindsay was ready to crash.

Don was waiting on the couch while Lindsay got into her pajamas. "How ya doin Baby?" She got tears in her eyes and walked over to Don. He stood up. "I was so scared!" She said and she enveloped him in a hug. She needed a hug. She needed to feel safe. "I was scared too Linds. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." She released him from the hug and she gently pulled him toward her room. She stopped in front of her bed and turned around and looked at him with huge brown eyes "Will you lay with me?"

He just gazed into her eyes. He could see the fear in them and he knew at this moment just how vulnerable she really was. "Of course I will lay down with you." He stripped down to his t-shirt and jeans. She got under the covers. She faced the middle of the bed. "You can get under the covers." He nodded and took off his jeans and slipped under the covers. They were laying face to face. "Will you just hold me? Make me feel safe?" Don leaned into her and placed his forehead against hers and then gently kissed her on the forehead. "That's all I want to do Linds." She smiled as she began to drift off to sleep while in Don's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Just as Don started to drift off there was a knock at the door. He gently slid his arm out from under Lindsay. When he opened the door he found Mike with Danny.

Mike passed Flack the keys. "I forgot about it. Thanks man" "No problem." Mike said. "Danno. What's up? You guys wanna come in? Linds is asleep."

They both came into the apartment. "Finally. How long has she been asleep?" Danny asked. Don rubbed his eyes. "Ummm about half an hour or so; she should be out for awhile." "What the hell happened." Mike asked. Danny went to the kitchen and got everyone a cup of coffee. "Lindsay was attacked by a suspect last night in the interrogation room and then later at the park."

Mike just shook his head. "She's gonna be okay, right?" Danny kinda shrugged it off with an uncomfortable laugh. "Ummm….yeah physically, she will heal up just fine…but mentally….I don't know." "We all have to be supportive to her, help her get through it. Mike we're gonna need you to keep and eye on her when she's home alone." "I'll do what ever I can." Thanks man.

After about an hour of filling Mike in on the events of last night and this morning Mike had informed them that he need to get to work. Flack and Danny were in the living room talking when they heard movement in the bedroom. They both got up to check on her. She was sitting up in bed sweating. They both entered the room. Flack stood in the dooryway. She had tears in her eyes…Danny sat down and grabbed her right hand. "I had a bad dream." She whispered. Danny wiped a tear from her cheek. "Honey; that's all it was, just a dream." She grabbed Danny's hand "Danny, where is he? Where is Charles Palmer?" She looked over to Flack "LINDSAY YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SEE HIM AGAIN! YOU CAN GET THAT IDEA OUT OF YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW! ." Flack said as he entered the room and started pacing. Lindsay started to get out of bed but was quickly stopped by Danny. "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA….Don's right you are NEVER seeing him again." "I just wanna make sure he doesn't hurt another girl again." "LINDSAY…WHAT THE HELL ? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE TRYING TO DO...Mac, Stella, Sheldon, Adam, Danny, me…..we are all going to make sure that PALMER never sees the light of day AGAIN! LET US HANDLE IT!"

Lindsay was slightly shocked that Don had raised his voice to her. With that being said he left the room. Lindsay slide back and leaned against her head board. "I'm sorry." She whispered to Danny. He reached out to her and grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. He's just really worried about you. We all are." She shook her head and Danny gently laid her back down. He reached over on her night stand and got her another pain killer and handed her both the painkiller and a glass of water. "Here….take this, you need to rest, get some sleep. You have probably only slept 4 hours in the last 2 days. She put the tablet in her mouth took a drink of water and laid back down. "Would you go get Flack and send him in here for a minute." Danny shook his head; leaned over her and kissed her forehead and gently stroked her hair. "I love you Lindsay. I'm soooo sorry this happened to you." She just closed and eyes. "Danny….." "I know. I know. I just wanted you to know how much I love you. I always will. I'll go get Flack."

Danny walked out of the room and Lindsay had tears in her eyes. Not tears of pain this time; tears of sadness. She knew now knew in her heart that it was over with Danny.

Danny walked out into Lindsay's living room. Flack was in the kitchen cleaning some stuff up. Danny came into the kitchen. Flack looked at Danny. "She always so persistant?" Danny had to laugh. "Yeah man, she is. She wants to talk to you." "I don't think I can talk to her right now. She worries me man. It's like she looks for trouble; like shes self destructive. I…." Danny walked over and placed his hand on Don's shoulder. "Look…I know things are done between her and I. I need to know that she has someone that is gonna look out for her; take care of her; protect her. Don…I know that is you. You gotta accept her the way she is; you might just have to talk her out of things….like Charles Palmer. Be good to her Flack. I'll be watching!" With that Danny grabbed a cup of coffee and left.

About 10 minutes later Flack went to check on Lindsay. She had fallen back to sleep. He went and sat on the bed beside her. Studying her. Looking at the bruises on her neck, the cuts, scrapes & bandages on her hands and feet, & the bandage on her head. "Oh Lindsay…." He said. Flack decided to climb in beside her on the bed and get some sleep himself. They would have to talk…he knew this. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
